


Mountains Erode Into Soil; Nature Grows From Their Graves

by candy_floss_consumer



Series: A Different Wave [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Haruno Sakura-centric, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_floss_consumer/pseuds/candy_floss_consumer
Summary: "We imagine forever, only to be forsaken by the death throes of the present."[A Different Wave: Book Three][REORGANIZING, REPLOTTING, & REPLANNING]
Series: A Different Wave [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748218
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	Mountains Erode Into Soil; Nature Grows From Their Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s a letterbox under her bed. It doesn’t tell him where she’s gone, but it’s something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [01/09/21 UPDATE] I am revising and editing some parts of the story. This includes removing the last ending scene in Book 2. Please bear with me.]

_Dear Naruto,_

_I don’t know why it’s so hard to tell you, yet so easy to write down. No. I do know. I’m a coward. Less than before, but still a coward. One with the scars of their bravery. Scars I lived through. But still. I’m afraid. If you hated me, I don’t know if I could stand it._

_I know this isn’t the prettiest letter. It’s a stray piece of ripped sailcloth from the docks, and a little burned at one edge. Stained by something blue. But paper is a precious commodity here in Wave. And this is what my ink sticks to best._

_You mentioned my grandfather two days ago. Rather, you spoke of his and my grandmother’s funeral. I’m sorry. You should have been there. With me. I should have told you. Should have remembered the connection between the Uzumaki and the Haruno. There’s a lot of things I should have done._

_There’s so much more to say. I’m running out of room though, so ‘I’m sorry’ will have to be enough. I should give this to you now. I’m sorry that I didn’t._  
  


_—Sakura_

**[FULL CHAPTER PENDING]**


End file.
